U Got the Look
U Got the Look is the third episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 1, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 10, 2003 on The N. The episode was directed by Stefan Scaini and it shares its title with the song by Prince. Summary Manny wants to be hot. A pair of lowriders and a thong later, and she's there. Guys can't get enough of the new Manny, but the old Emma's had about as much as she can take. Meanwhile, Joey uses Craig's band to relive his high school dream - his sad, embarrassing, dreams of being a star. Main Plot Manny has a crush on Degrassi's Soccer star Sully. When she rewards him on winning the game he ignores her, hurting her feelings. She tells Paige and Spinner about her crush, and asks them if they think he'd be into dating her. Spinner doesn't want to be mean and doesn't know what to say, so Paige answers for him, telling Manny that Sully just isn't her type, but she knows ten other guys Manny would be "Adorable" with. Manny gets agitated at that remark, and claims she doesn't want to be "Cute" and "Adorable", that's what Puppies and Bunnies are. Paige simply tells her that if she doesn't wanna be cute just change her image, and Manny's mission is to be hot. The next day, Emma and Manny are walking to School, and Manny interrupts her, and tells her, that she's doesn't want to be cute, or adorable, she wants to be Hot! She then takes off her large hoodie to reveal her new sexy look. Emma likes her new vampy look. When they continue to walk, J.T. sees her, and stares at her until he bumps into a car while riding his skateboard. While in class later that day, Manny catches J.T. staring at her, and he begins to flirt while they chat in class over "Doodling" while Liberty constantly shushes them. When J.T. gets in front of the screen projector, Ms. Hatzilakos tells them to stop talking. Later that day, Manny and Emma are at the mall, and they are talking about J.T.'s new crush on Manny. Manny says she might like him, and that he's cuter than last year... but he's still the same ol' J.T. Manny says she still doesn't think her look is "Sexy" enough, and that she needs something... something like a Thong! Manny and Emma come across a botique with Lingerie, and Manny decides she's going to wear a thong, asking Emma what she thinks, Emma jokes about how the mall shouldn't sell leather thongs with spikes! The next day, Manny shows up with a crop-top, lowriders and her blue-studded thong that has everyone gawking at her, especially J.T. Later that day, in class, Liberty catches J.T. staring at Manny, and bends over to see Manny in a thong. She tells her that she can see her underwear, and Manny says she doesn't care. Liberty tells her that's against the code of conduct, and Manny still doesn't care. Later, J.T. is staring at Manny, and Emma tells her that the new look is working. Liberty overhears them talking about someone liking J.T. and finds out it's Manny, she is somewhat uncomfortable with this also. J.T. than gets up and comes over to Manny and Emma and Liberty. Emma than pulls Liberty away so Manny can talk. J.T. J.T. and Manny start talking about Platypus's, just when Sully comes over and Manny gets love-struck and distracted. Sully tells her he might come to the event, and Manny can't even remember what her and J.T. were talking about. Later, Manny has everyone's attention at the event, while only 5 people at least came for Emma. Later, Sean catches a glimpse of Manny's new style and is speechless and just leaves. Manny begins blabbing to Emma about Sully, but snaps out of her daze before Mr. Raditch comes to tell her she needs to change what she wears. The next day, Emma talks to Manny and says that she's probably upset about Mr. Raditch busted her, but Manny takes off her large hoodie once more, to reveal the same skimpy clothes as before. Emma is surprised to see she's still dressing like that, but Manny points out that Mr. Raditch only said no visible underwear... and that she's not even wearing any underwear. Later in class, Ms. Hatzlikaos tells Manny to come up and feed the frogs.When she drops the food bottle, she begins to bend down to pick it up. Everyone knowing she isn't wearing underwear, and absolutely everyone, bends over out of their seats to see Manny's butt when she bends down (Even Liberty) but right before she bends down far enough for her pants to reveal her butt, J.T. stands up and volunteers to feed the frogs instead, leaving Manny confused. When J.T. goes up to Manny to ask her out, Sully declines himself, stating that him and her and now dating... Manny then softly declines herself, breaking J.T.'s heart. Emma; who saw it all herself, asks to talk to Manny herself. Emma asks her why would she do such a thing, and Manny thinks she's done nothing. Emma tells her she broke J.T.'s heart, she also tells her that the way she dressing is stupid, but she is really worried about how Manny is beginning to act towards everyone. Manny than tells Emma about how she's been there for everything; when she gets her period, when she fights with Sean when her mom gets pregnant and for her 'stupid' environmental clubs, but when it's about her instead, she treats her like crap. This strains their friendship. Later, when Manny and Sully are at The Dot, she sees Emma and J.T. passing by, J.T. looks at her with a broken-heart. Emma looks at her as if she's someone totally different. Manny looks at them both apologetically. Sub Plot Craig is no longer grounded and rejoins his band (Downtown Sasquatch) with Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner. Joey becomes too involved with the band, which does not settle well with the rest of the guys. As the band is rehearsing, Joey pops in with Sydney and "takes over" by playing on the keyboard with the band. Another day passes and Joey is recording them as they rehearse, which annoys Craig. Joey then leaves the garage to answer a call, and the guys then make fun of Joey on camera. Later on, Joey looks at the footage he captured with the camera, and sees the guys mocking him. Craig, who is nearby witnessing this, walks away. The next day, Joey talks to Craig about how he was only acting this way because he misses the old days. Joey then offers Craig the garage for band practice, instead of moving to Marco's basement because of its better acoustics, and tells Craig that the keyboard is "back in the box". Craig then thanks him and the two make up. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song " U Got the Look" by Prince. *This episode marks the beginning of Manny and Sully's relationship. *This episode marks the first appearance of Downtown Sasquatch, although the band does not yet have a name. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny starts to dress sexier and says this year she won't get dumped for being too young, referencing when Craig dumped her after their date in the previous season in Take My Breath Away. *J.T. develops a crush on Manny. *Joey tells Craig that he is no longer grounded for skipping class in the previous episode Father Figure (2). *Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco form Downtown Sasquatch, which they will be involved with until Craig's departure in the Season 5 episode Together Forever. Joey lets them practice in his garage. *Joey is nostalgic for his old band, The Zit Remedy, which he references when learning about Craig's band. He sings "Everybody Wants Something" twice in the episode. *Liberty looks upset upon learning that J.T. and Manny like each other since she has an unrequited crush on him. *Joey borrows Caitlin's video camera that she used previously at Spike's baby shower in Father Figure (1). *Manny mentions how she was there for Emma through her fight with Sean, when her mother got pregnant, and for Emma's environmental club. *In It's Tricky, it was revealed that Craig had written a song entitled "Thong Girl, Wrong Girl" which was included on his album Of Two Minds. Its title referred to the fact that Manny wore a thong to school. |-| Gallery= ScreenHunter_13996 Jul. 21 15.40.jpg Manny talking to Paige and Spin.jpg mannysully.jpg ScreenHunter_13997 Jul. 21 15.42.jpg Normal cap0007.jpg Normal cap0009.jpg ScreenHunter_13998 Jul. 21 15.45.jpg 3-3-1.jpg ScreenHunter_13999 Jul. 21 15.50.jpg normal_cap0014.jpg ScreenHunter_14000 Jul. 21 15.53.jpg 07jt.jpg normal_cap0018i.jpg deg32-000013.png normal_cap0019.jpg deg32-000015.png deg32-000022.png deg32-000023.png deg32-000024.png deg32-000026.png deg32-000028.png normal_cap0024.jpg normal_cap0025.jpg deg32-000046.png deg32-000047.png deg32-000048.png normal_cap0030.jpg ScreenHunter_14001 Jul. 21 16.11.jpg normal_cap0034.jpg normal_cap0033.jpg ScreenHunter_14002 Jul. 21 16.15.jpg 3453.JPG deg32-000060.png deg32-000063.png Screen Shot 2015-08-09 at 10.02.43 am.png deg32-000068.png normal_cap0037.jpg UGTL-0032.jpg UGTL-0033.jpg normal_cap0039.jpg Normal cap0042.jpg ScreenHunter_14003 Jul. 21 16.30.jpg deg32-000089.png ScreenHunter_14004 Jul. 21 16.34.jpg Tumblr l7dn6sA2Xz1qc1tpr.jpg deg32-000004.png deg32-000005.png deg32-000006.png ScreenHunter_14005 Jul. 21 16.41.jpg ScreenHunter_14006 Jul. 21 16.42.jpg ScreenHunter_14007 Jul. 21 16.43.jpg M01.jpg Normal cap0054.jpg ScreenHunter_14008 Jul. 21 16.45.jpg ScreenHunter_14009 Jul. 21 16.53.jpg Normal cap0057.jpg '.jpg Tumblr krnhzefT9I1qzfj84o1 400.jpg Tumblr l7dn8wBDUF1qc1tpr.jpg Normal cap0061.jpg 16manny.jpg Normal cap0064.jpg deg32-000027.png deg32-000033.png Normal cap0071.jpg Normal cap0068.jpg Normal cap0072.jpg Normal cap0073.jpg Manny Emma 303.jpg Normal cap0074.jpg Normal cap0075.jpg Normal cap0076.jpg Normal cap0077.jpg Normal cap0078.jpg Normal cap0079.jpg Normal cap0080.jpg Normal cap0083.jpg Normal cap0081.jpg Normal cap0082.jpg Sanny.jpg 46359.jpg Manny_and_J.T..jpg 160070019.jpg Normal cap0095.jpg Normal cap0115.jpg Normal cap0114.jpg Normal cap0113.jpg Normal cap0122.jpg Normal cap0120.jpg Normal cap0119.jpg Normal cap0117.jpg Normal cap0116.jpg Normal cap0142.jpg Normal cap0141.jpg Normal cap0140.jpg Normal cap0139.jpg Normal cap0136.jpg Normal cap0135.jpg Normal cap0152.jpg Normal cap0150.jpg Normal cap0149.jpg Normal cap0148.jpg Normal cap0147.jpg Normal cap0146.jpg Normal cap0144.jpg Normal cap0143.jpg Normal cap0163.jpg Normal cap0162.jpg Normal cap0161.jpg Normal cap0160.jpg Normal cap0157.jpg Normal cap0155.jpg Normal cap0154.jpg Normal cap0153.jpg Normal cap0176.jpg Normal cap0172.jpg Normal cap0170.jpg Normal cap0168.jpg Normal cap0167.jpg Normal cap0166.jpg Normal cap0164.jpg Tumblr l7dneajpvg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7dndw45IU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7dnc2fIw71qc1tpr.jpg 78yuh.JPG 78yhu.JPG UGTL-0073.jpg UGTL-0075.jpg UGTL-0084.jpg UGTL-0095.jpg UGTL-0103.jpg ImagesCAGDRNYT.jpg 303-1.jpg Tumblr loxi0ywGOS1qzfj84o1 400.jpg 5645.JPG Normal cap0174.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Kit Weyman as Sully Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Manny: "Wanna hear my mission? I wanna be hot. Not cute, not adorable, hot." Emma: "Wow!" Manny: "There's no way I'm getting dumped this year for being too young." *Manny: "Do you see any visible underwear?" Emma: "Well, no." Manny: "That's because I'm not wearing any." *Liberty: "Manny, are you aware that I can see your underpants?" Manny: "Are you aware that I don't care?" *Liberty (To Manny): "Do you have so little confidence that you have to show your entire body?" *Manny: "I don't wanna be adorable. Bunnies and puppies are adorable." |-| Featured Music= *''"Everybody Wants Something"'' by Pat Mastroianni *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSzs9f0cg-0 "Get It Right This Time"] by Ebony *''"Residual"'' written by Jake Epstein, performed by Downtown Sasquatch *''"Talk To The Hand"'' by written by Michele Vice-Maslin & Matthew Gerrard |-| Links= *Watch U Got The Look on YouTube *Watch U Got The Look on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes